A Lesson Learned
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: COMPLETED! There's always a lesson learned after you do something wrong. And Stacy learned one, when she played at Randy Orton's feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! here's another fanfic written by me. hope you'll like it. please review.

"Hi Randy!" Stacy, greeted the Legend Killer who just arrived at the arena for another Monday Night Raw.

"Stacy!" Randy acknowledges her and gives her his most charming smile.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Stacy asked him.

"Nothing, just hanging out with the guys I guess." Randy said and started walking towards his locker room.

"Oh! You wanna hang out with me after?" Stacy asked him sweetly.

"Umm. Sure, I'll just talk to the guys and tell them I'll hang out with you instead." Randy answered.

"You'd do that for me?" Stacy took Randy's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Sure, it's not like I get to hang out with you all the time." Randy reasoned, but he was really looking forward at spending the night with Stacy.

"Thanks Randy. I just don't get bored if I hang out with you. So I'll see you later?" Stacy said.

"Sure, I'll just pick you up in your locker room. Okay?" Randy told her.

"Alright." Stacy replied and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Stacy had already left but Randy still stood there feeling his cheek where Stacy just kissed earlier. Stacy had been talking to him like that for days now. She would just show up in places where he least expected. And just like last time, Stacy gave him a kiss. He'd been looking forward to seeing her that night. Because seeing her means getting a kiss from the beautiful long legged diva. Damn! Stacy just made his day again. He just remained standing there, looking at the path Stacy took earlier while feeling his cheek again and sighed. He took his bag and continued to his locker room. He sat down and took his cell phone from his pocket and pressed number three on the keypad and waited for an answer on the other line. After three rings, a voice greeted him.

"Yo! Randy! Why'd you call?" John answered.

"John! She kissed me again." Randy told his best friend.

"Who, Stacy?" John asked, Randy has been telling him about Stacy walking up to him, being sweet and all and kissing him on the cheek, for two weeks now.

"Yeah. And man, she asked me to hang out with her tonight."

"What! The ladies killer got asked by a girl? Since when did that happen?" John joked.

"Quit it man!" Randy answered.

"So what did you tell her?" John getting curious by the second.

"I was suppose to hang out with Shelton and the Chrises tonight and I told her I'd cancel and just hang out with her instead." He said referring to Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho.

"You did that?" John asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I just can't help myself. I just want to hang out with her than the guys."

"You're so transparent with your feelings, legend k!" John told him.

"She should talk about transparent, she's the one who asked me!" Randy answered hotly.

"Whoa, chill dawg!" John said laughing.

"Does she know about me having feelings for her?" Randy asked seriously.

"Who knows man?"

"What do you mean 'who knows'? You're the only one who knows about it. Did you tell Torrie about it?" John was dating Torrie Wilson whose a very close friend of Stacy.

"Course I didn't! You know girls are really big on the 'reading feelings through his eyes'!" John answered, reminiscing on what happened between him and Torrie before.

"Yeah. You're right. Just don't go blabbering about it alright?" Randy made John promised.

"What's wrong if somebody found out? I mean Stacy obviously likes you too!" John said.

"John!" Randy warned him with seriousness on his voice.

"Alright! I'd better go lil bro. Torrie's waiting for me outside. Oh and by the way, Smackdown will be in Chicago this Monday to watch Raw. See you then! Good luck for tonight." John said and hung up.

Randy turned off his cell phone and changed to his wrestling gear. He got up and went to turn on the television. He flipped the channels and searched for Raw. When he saw it, he took a seat at the couch and waited for his upcoming match tonight with his also good friend, Shawn Michaels.

Meanwhile, in Stacy's own private locker room, Stacy, Trish and Amy were talking while watching Raw at the television.

"Alright guys! I asked Randy for a night out." Stacy said smirking.

"Great! So what's next?" Trish asked while taking a sip from her Diet Coke.

"You'll just have to wait and see girlfriends!" Stacy answered.

"Ooh! Can't wait for Ms. Keibler to strike again!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"Just get your credit cards ready for my new Gucci sweater! Cause I'm going to win this bet!" Stacy said.

"Nah-ah! Don't be that sure yet Stacy." Trish and Amy said together.

"Yeah-ah. He's gonna say I love you Stace, by the end of this week." Stacy said confidently.

that's chap 1, please tell me what you guys think. see ya till next chap.


	2. chap 2

Randy was stretching his arms and legs while waiting for his music to start for his match tonight with the show stopper behind the curtain of the ramp. When Stacy came up to him once again. She was smiling at him.

"I just want to wish you good luck Randy! Don't get yourself so beat up, okay?" Stacy said while holding his hand while looking at him with her cute puppy dog eyes.

"I won't." he replied.

"You go get them! I'll see you later, bye." Stacy said and gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"See you." Randy said smiling while looking at Stacy's retreating back.

"What was that about?" the legend, Shawn Michaels tapped his shoulder.

"Oh! Stacy was just wishing me good luck." He answered, trying to sound casual.

"C'mon!" Shawn said mockingly.

"If you don't believe me…" Randy said.

"Whatever Randy, just don't kill me alright." He said pretending to be scared at the legend killer.

"Don't worry. I won't." Randy said chuckling.

Then Randy's Music blared throughout the arena and the fans cheered loudly than ever. Randy strike his greatness pose as Lillian was saying, "And making his way to the ring, weighing, from St. Louiss, Missouri, Randy Orton!" Randy got in the ring and went up all the four turnbuckles and posed again.

"And his opponent weighing, from San Antonio, Texas, the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Lillian exclaimed as Shawn knelt down as the pyros behind him set off. When Shawn reached the ring, he flexed his muscles, the way he always does.

"Another great match tonight King! The Legend Killer against the Show Stopper tonight here on Chicago, Illinois." JR commented.

"Right! Such great friends, they've wrestled with each other, against each other for a couple of times and they know each other very well. Who's going to win?" King exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know King. We'll just have to wait and see. What will it be, the Sweet Chin Music or the RKO?" JR continued as the match started.

Shawn and Randy started the match by pushing each other like they always do. Randy threw down Shawn. Shawn quickly got up and gave Randy a look as the fans went crazy. Shawn Irish whipped Randy and Randy's back hit the turnbuckles. Randy remained in there and Shawn came running towards him, planning to clothesline him against the turnbuckle but instead he got a big right hand from Randy. The latter took Shawn by the shoulders and put him against the turnbuckle and started giving him right and left punches. Then it was time for Shawn to put Randy back against the turnbuckles and gave him huge chops. Shawn missed his last chop and instead hit the turnbuckle. Randy took the chance and put Shawn on a back breaker. But Shawn recovered quickly and back body dropped Randy. The fans cheered for their favorites as the match went on and on. Shawn tried to put the Sweet Chin Music but Randy caught his foot and reversed for the RKO. The fans cheered more loudly as referee Earl Hebner counted 123, Randy pinning Shawn on the mat. The referee raised Randy's hand as a sign of victory. Shawn slowly got up and went over to Randy and shook his hand.

"Nice match, kid!" Shawn congratulated Randy and Randy smiled as Shawn raised Randy's hand. The two of them went backstage together. Randy apologized at Shawn for the back breaker, knowing about Shawn's history of back injuries. Shawn said it was nothing and headed to his own locker room, holding his back as Randy went to his own.

"Great match, Randy!" a voice said from his back. Randy turned around and a huge smile appeared on his lips.


	3. chap 3

urgh! so sorry for the last chap guys! i forgot to put their weights! so it's just _weighing, from..._ so sorry! Reema! don't reveal the story! lol!

here's chap 3 and just read, hehehe...

"Thanks Stace. Listen, I think I can already take the night off since my match with Shawn is done. Wanna go out right now?" Randy told the diva.

"That would be great Randy! I'll just go tell my friends where I'll be. See you in the parking lot?" she replied.

"Sure, I'll just go take a shower and change." He said and left Stacy.

Stacy went to her locker room, where Trish and Amy waited for her. She smiled back at them and went to the bathroom to fix her make up and used her Ralph Lauren Romance body splash, it's not that much but she loves the scent.

"You go get him girl!" Trish exclaimed as she got out.

"Don't! Or we'll lose the bet!" Amy said.

"Oh yeah!" Trish said and Stacy just smiled as she continued to the parking lot. When she reached the parking lot, Randy was already there waiting for her.

"Beautiful." Randy said softly.

"Thank you." She replied.

The two of them spent the night in a bar. Randy ordered some beer for himself and an orange juice for Stacy. They talked a lot about their life. Stacy was flirting with Randy nonstop. And of course, Randy being Randy didn't mind it at all. He really likes Stacy and all. Stacy has been tapping her fingers on the table together with the beat of the music on the speakers.

"You wanna dance?" Randy asked as he offered his hand to Stacy.

"I thought you'd never ask." Stacy smiled.

The danced on the dance floor. Stacy is such an excellent dancer. She would sway her hips this way and that. Randy just enjoyed dancing with her and watching her do her moves. Then the music shifted from fast to a slow one. Stacy put her hand on Randy's neck. Randy was a bit surprised as she did this. Stacy just smiled and motioned Randy to dance with her. Randy just put his hand on her hips and started to dance. Stacy just leaned on Randy's chest.

Trish and Amy were also in the bar watching their best friend dance with Randy Orton. Stacy spotted them and smiled evilly, as if to say, "Get your credit cards ready, girls!" Trish was looking smug, she knows that Stacy would never turn down a bet. And every bet she takes she would win. Amy was looking dreamily at the dancing pair.

When the music stopped. Stacy pulled away and smiled at Randy. "I want to sit down Randy, if you don't mind?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I don't mind." Randy answered, leading her to their table.

They head back to the hotel at around two in the morning. Randy accompanied her to the room she was sharing with Trish. She kissed his cheek once again and said good night. Randy left towards his own hotel room.

"Okay you can now show yourself to me." Stacy said slowly, waiting for Trish and Amy to come out.

"Oh my God Stace! I can't believe you just did that!" Amy exclaimed.

"Did what? Kiss him on the cheek? No biggy! I've been kissing his cheek across the country!" she answered cockily.

"Stace!" Trish exclaimed.

"I am!"

"Kiss your credit card goodbye Trish! You can only hope for a miracle now." Amy told her with mock sympathy.

"It's not yet over Ames. Remember that." She said grumpily.

"Ssssss. Sizzling hot I presume." Stacy touched her friend's cheeks.

"Haha. Very funny Stace. I know you went through big trouble for this so, haha." Trish answered sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Trish! It's just a bet! And you know I wouldn't turn any dares or bets down. And you know I always win." Stacy added.

"You're right Stace. It's just a bet." And Trish sighed.

"Let's get inside. I know the both of you are dying to get some sleep. Judging on those eye bags." She laughed evilly.

Trish and Amy exchanged looks as if to say, "She's really a character!" They quickly followed her inside and took some sleep.

that's chap 3 for this one! please review okay?


	4. chap 4

here's another chap for A Lesson Leraned. Thanks for the reviews.

As soon as Randy reached his room, he quickly closed and locked the door. He dived into his king-sized bed at the center of the room and laughed out loud. He was reminiscing on his date with Stacy, no, a night out. Whatever, it was till a date to him. He really likes Stacy, the way she walks, moves and talks. The way she stares, the way she looks, her style and her hair. The way she stares and the way she smells, it really drives him wild! (kinda Jlo huh? Well, it's really from a Jlo song. hehehe) He's just like a guy who went home from his first date. yeah, he went to a lot of dates before, but this time its different. He's excited and hyped up. He quickly got his cell phone and speed dialed John's number. It took him about ten rings before he got an answer from the other line.

"Yes?" he answered groggily.

"John!" he said, all excited.

"Randy? What's the big emergency?" John jerked awake.

"I just got home from our date!"

"Whoa, news flash! Big headline today! Randy just home from a date with Stacy! Man! What's the big deal waking me up in the middle of the night?" he groaned.

"Here's news flash for you! It's not night anymore. It's like three in the morning." He mocked.

"Whatever!"

"I just want to tell you about the date!" he said it just like a kid.

"Yeah right! I didn't get enough sleep last night lil bro!"

"What have you been doing then?" he asked as he heard another groan form the other line.

"John? Who's that?" Torrie asked.

"It's just Randy." He said hurriedly and tried to hush her up.

"I get the idea!" Randy said laughing slightly.

"I'll just call you when I'm awake alright?" he said and end the conversation.

Randy just put his own cell phone down and just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a big smile plastered on his lips. He dreamed of Stacy in his side more and more. He was really in love with her and he's got to tell her. But not right away, she'll think he's head over heels for her. Randy thought and laughed to himself, he's head over heels, alright.

He made his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower to liven up his dosing senses. Hot water would just make him fall asleep. He decided not to get some sleep since it's way past bedtime. Its four in the morning for Pete's sake! He stepped inside his shower and turned the cold tap on. A shiver went down his spine as the water cascaded throughout his body. He spent an hour in the shower and another hour, scanning through his wardrobe for his get up that morning. When he checked his watch it was already six in the morning. John's right, he does spend a lot of time, making himself look good. Not to be vain or anything, but he just wants to be presentable, check his hair in any shiny surface and all, if it's still in its place. And he check himself one last time in the mirror and headed to watch TV on his mini living room. His gonna come down for breakfast in just an hour. He figured out he might be eating alone today, remembering about ditching his friends last night. But what the hell, he should invite Stacy to have breakfast with him. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and started to dial Stacy's number but he stopped midway.

"She might still be sleeping right now." He said to himself and quickly put the cellphone down and returned watching the morning news.

"And for Entertainment news, WWE superstars Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler were seen in a night club in Chicago." The reporter paused and smiled to himself. "The two were obviously all by themselves since no other superstars were there. The couple were spotted by our reporter while dancing in a slow music and they seemed pretty close to each other. Could there be something going on between these two? I guess we'll just have to watch and find out soon! Now to our weather forecast…" Randy was no longer listening to the reporter on TV, he was just staring at it and dreaming that he and Stacy are really couple. Then he wondered if Stacy had seen the news. How did she react?

Meanwhile, in Stacy, Trish and Amy's own hotel room, Amy was watching the news as the reporter went on about the WWE superstars, she wasn't paying too much attention until she saw Stacy and Randy's face on the upper right corner of the TV.

"Stacy! Trish! Look at this!" she yelled for the two blonde divas.

"What? I'm in the middle of doing my make up you know." Stacy said while Trish shot her a venomous look, telling her to shut up and watch the news.

Stacy just raised an eyebrow when it finished. Which made Amy and Trish raised an eyebrow too.

"So?" Amy started to ask.

"So… What?" she asked dismissively.

"Is that you're going to say? So?" Trish asked her.

"What am I suppose to say? It's just the news wondering if there's something going on between Randy and me. What's the big deal? This media people just wasting their precious airtime for a nonsense news!"

"Urgh… Forget it." Trish answered exasperatedly. Sometimes she wonders if Stacy is really human. Not an alien from a distant planet who just knows how to shop, take dares and bets for past times and not capable of human emotion. She just rolled her eyes and continued to watch Stacy applying her make up.

please tell what you think, comments or suggestions? thanks! till next chap guys!


	5. chap 5

Hi guys! thanks to all those who reviewed! thanks for your suggestion keiblerorton. i really appreciated it. but i was kinda planning of having randy's part that way, you know to have a "new" look for him? but thanks anyway.

here's chap 5:

Randy went down for breakfast. He was already in the dining hall and scanning the crowd, where his friends were, when a hand rested on his right shoulder. He turned around and saw Dave Batista standing there.

"Oh! Hey Big man!" he said.

"Randy, wanna sit with us?" Dave asked him.

"Who are the 'us'?" he asked, brightly.

"You know, the guys you ditched last night? The Chrises and Shelton. Those guys." Dave answered casually. Ever since he parted ways with Evolution, he started hanging out with the good guys and Evolution's worst enemies. Though he was once an Evolution member, they welcomed him. They headed towards the table and took the last vacant seat in the table for five.

"So Randy, where were you last night and you didn't show up?" Chris B asked him first.

"In a bar." He answered. He thought that maybe they haven't seen the morning news.

"With?" Chris J continued the interrogation.

"Stacy." He answered casually and took a bite of his marmalade toast.

"Why didn't you informed us then?" Shelton asked him.

"I forgot."

"You forgot? Man, what has Stace done to you?" Chris J asked exaggeratedly.

"Cut it Chris." He laughed.

"Seriously Randy, you better stay away from Stacy. She's trouble you know." Chris B told him.

"How could Stacy be trouble? She's a very nice girl you know." he answered.

"She caught him. He's dead." Shelton said.

"I swear you wouldn't want to have something to do with Keibler. She broke every guys heart in the roster." Dave told him.

"What!" and the guys just nodded.

"I can't believe you guys! I just gone one night with Stacy and you're acting like this?"

"Just heed our advice Randy. We wouldn't want you get your heart broken."

"I think you don't have to worry about me. I know what I'm doing." He told them and finished his breakfast and took off. Leaving his friends nodding.

"To the late Randy Orton." Dave said dully and raised his coffee.

Stacy and Randy kept hang out together whether it was a Monday night or just other days. They went to the beach one night, or just hang around the mall in a comfy afternoon, watch movies or a stroll in the park in a bright and sunny day. "You're pretty okay you know Randy." Stacy sincerely said suddenly when they were at the park.

"You're pretty okay yourself" Randy replied and looked at her, though it was hard to be sure since both of them are wearing caps and dark glasses.

Stacy started having second thoughts about her bet. She was having some unexplainable feeling inside of her towards Randy. She just ignored and continued to play in fire. Randy still wasn't suspecting anything about the bet. Randy asked Stacy out again on Saturday night. He was planning to tell Stacy about his feelings.

He was walking towards the gym of the hotel when she passed by lady's room and heard a familiar voice. He quickly stopped and decided to listen to Stacy who was talking to her friends.

"I'm telling you guys, I don't want to do this anymore." She said in a resigned voice.

"A bet's a bet Stacy." He heard Trish Stratus' voice. He listened more carefully.

"You told us that Randy would tell you I Love You by the end of the week which is today." Amy cut in.

"Why, Stace. Randy didn't fall for your irresistible charm?" Trish mocked.

"Not interested to the Gucci sweater anymore?" Amy added.

"Girls…" Stacy's voice came back again. Randy felt like a cold water washed unto him. Stacy made a bet for him to fall in love with her? He tried his best to get away from there before anyone realizes he was listening. But on his way he knocked the trashcan near the lady's room. Stacy poked her head outside the room, expecting to see someone eavesdropping to their conversation. But Randy was no longer there.

Stacy had regretted the day she made that stupid bet with Trish and Amy. She didn't realize that she would fall in love in the process. Falling deeply in love with Randy was never part of the plan. But she found out after spending those times with Randy, that he was such a great guy. He's so sweet, caring, sincere and thoughtful. A guy like that never deserves to be played at. She went hurriedly to find Randy somewhere in the building to tell him the truth. The truth that she made a bet and the truth that she loves him.

But Randy Orton already left the building. He couldn't quite understand why Stacy would do that to him. He had fallen in love. Stacy thought of him as a match for a Gucci sweater? How could she? He headed to the only place he knows that could wash away the pain he's feeling. He drove in a break neck speed to a bar. He drank and drank until he could no longer remember what he had heard. But no matter how he tried, he could still see Stacy's face everywhere. He could still remember the past few days with her. He threw his bottle of beer to the wall opposite of him and felt a tear drop down his cheek….

please review!


	6. chap 6

thanks for the reviews! when was the last time i updated? hmmm, not that long ago i think. i was really busy. had to attend weddings! lol!

oh no! i just hope randy will be okay in WM21 and beat taker to end his 12-0! and poor john too! it's unfair!

nways, let's just go on with the story!

Both of them were reminiscing on what happened last night…

_"Oh my God Randy this is so wonderful." Stacy exclaimed when they reached the boulevard._

_"I knew you'd like it." Randy smiled at her amazed face._

_"It's simply breathtaking…" she sighed. The clear night sky was filled with stars. She looked up and saw the biggest of the stars right above them. She was about to tell him about the star and she turned her face towards him and saw that Randy was looking at her the whole time. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and felt something she had never felt before. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, her feeling's so light, it's as if her head's up in the clouds. And she realized that she loves him truly. _

_She felt herself blushing so she looked up at the skies again. The night air was starting to get cold. Since she was wearing a white tube and a short cream skirt, it was really cold. Randy took off his own coat and offered it to her._

_"Thanks." She said slowly._

_"Anything for you." He answered. Stacy felt so guilty right there and then about the bet. 'I'll tell the girls that the bet is off tomorrow.' She said to herself and leaned against Randy's chest._

Tears were starting to fall from her own brown eyes. She reminisced on what just happened last night when Randy took her to the boulevard to watch the stars with him.

"What have I done?" she questioned herself when he saw Randy across the room in the bar. He was drinking and she just saw him throw the bottle of beer to the wall. Her fear was confirmed that Randy was the one outside the lady's room when she was talking with Trish and Amy. He must have found out already.

"Randy?" she went over to where he was sitting. She wanted to embrace him tight and ask for forgiveness. She wanted to say that she really love him.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Keibler. What can I do for you?" Randy asked sarcastically when he heard Stacy's voice.

"Randy listen to me. I know you already found out about the bet." She said while wiping the tears away and trying to control her shaking voice. Why was she shaking, was it because she's scared of him or is she shaking because of crying for what she had done? Well, it's because of both.

"So… Why do you care anyway? I'm just worth a Gucci sweater right? Not much of importance." He snapped.

"Randy, I care for you. I love you. And I didn't mean for you to find out about the bet that way. I was calling it off with Trish and Amy because I care for you." She explained.

"Yeah right. Just leave me alone Stacy!" he yelled and some of the people in the bar looked into their direction.

"Randy please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Stacy pleaded and attempted to go to him.

"I love you Stacy! There, is that what you want? You could have your Gucci sweater now." He yelled again and shooed her away.

"Randy… It's not what I want! I love you!" she yelled back.

"Save the lies Stacy and just leave." He said and ignored her.

"Randy…" she said again but Randy completely ignored her.

Tears were rolling on her cheeks as she turned around to leave. She looked back at him, hoping that he would stop her. But he didn't.

"I just couldn't leave him alone." She muttered to herself. She took her cell phone and call Dave. Dave picked up after three rings.

"Dave, speaking."

"Dave, it's me Stacy. Could you please fetch Randy here in the bar, just right in the corner? Thanks." She told him and hung up and left. It's really impossible for him to forgive her because of what she had done. She headed to the hotel and packed her things and left a letter for her friends.

"Here's the keycard of the room." Stacy told the lady in the front desk.

"Thank you ma'am for spendingthepast few days here in the hotel." The lady answered formally. Stacy forced a smile to her face.

"Could you please hand this letter to Miss Trish Stratus when you see her?" Stacy asked.

"I surely will ma'am. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." Stacy said and left the hotel.

She transferred to another hotel in the city that very night.

She never got to sleep. She kept thinking of what just happened and to what and where Randy is now. She sat on the floor with her back leaned against her bed. She was staring into space and realized that this is what it feels when you don't have someone to love anymore. Maybe this was what the guys from her past felt when she played at their feelings. She hated herself for that. How could she be that cruel?

Stacy decided to quit the WWE the following morning. She has no face to show to Randy anymore. She's ashamed of herself of what she did to Randy and the other guys from the roster.

"Hello, Eric? I need to talk to you… Yes, it's important… And please be right over…" and Stacy told Eric the name of the café she wants him to meet her.

Just a few minutes past Eric arrived.

"I'm handing you my resignation letter, Eric." She said formally.

"Are you sure about this Stacy?" Eric asked her in a shocked voice. They were in a cozy café near the hotel she was now staying.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure. I thought about it all night. I need to fix something." I need to fix myself, she wanted to add.

"Okay, but if you decide to come back, the WWE is always open for you." Eric told her and left with her resignation letter.

Meanwhile back to the hotel where the rest of the roster were staying, Trish and Amy were knocking on Stacy's old room. But no one answered. They were still knocking the door when Randy and Dave walked pass them. Dave stopped and asked them what they were doing.

"Trish, Amy? What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Stacy's not opening the door. I'm worried that something might have happened to her. She was really upset about… about something yesterday." She said and noticed that Randy was there too. Randy just raised an eyebrow and kept silent.

"She just talked to me on the phone last night. But I never got the chance to talk to her because she hung up." Dave answered.

"Where could she be?" Amy wondered out loud.

"Did you talk to her last night man?" Dave asked Randy, since it was Stacy who told him to pick Randy up. He was thinking that they went to the bar together.

"Why don't you just ask for a extra keycard from the front desk? Tell them it's important." Randy told the blonde and the redhead, not answering Dave's question.

"Yeah I guess, we'll do that. Could you help us?" Trish said looking at Dave and Randy.

"Yeah, sure." Dave replied before Randy could protest.

lol!that's chap 6! please leave a review! till next chap! ciao!


	7. chap 7

¡mierda santa! how could randy do that Stacy? i mean delivering an RKO to stacy?well, yeah, we did get to see the two kiss and he just RKOd her!he's so mean not to mention insane! i want to hate him now! poor, poor stacy! but at least batista won! yay!

nways, here's the seventh chapter for this chapter:

They went down to the front desk together and asked for another keycard of Stacy's room because she was not answering. But the lady informed them the news.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But Miss Keibler is no longer here. She checked out late last night."

"What!" Trish and Amy said together.

"Yes ma'am. She was in a hurry, I think. But she left a letter for you Miss Trish." She told them.

"Where is it?" Trish asked. Randy was on their backs, looking as surprised as they were. He couldn't utter a single word. He never thought that Stacy would leave.

"For a moment ma'am. I'll just get it." The woman said and rummaged for the letter from the drawer of her table. "Here it is ma'am."

Trish took the letter and walked away from the front desk and the rest of them followed her. She unfolded the rose scented paper and saw Stacy's neat handwriting. She started to read it with Amy while Randy and Dave were still on their back. Dave cast a quick look at Randy who was still silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Are you okay man?" Dave asked when Randy didn't say a single word.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

_Trish, Ames, if you're there too.,_

_The moment you read this letter, I'm no longer at the hotel. Well, I guess that's already obvious. I might be on my way to Baltimore. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this yesterday. It was kinda sudden and I don't want to bother you anymore about this. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in the past, sorry for the mean comments. I know you treated me as your real friend but I just treated you badly. I hope someday when we see each other I have already changed that attitude. I have already talked to Eric about my resignation. I'm quitting WWE. I need to fix myself. Please tell Randy, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt his feelings too. Maybe I'm just foolish or crazy, or whatever you call it. And I hope someday, he will be able to forgive me for what I have done and by that time I have already changed and be deserving for that forgiveness. Please tell him, Thank you too, for those great times I had with him. And thanks for your friendship, girls. I'll always treasure it in my heart forever._

_Stacy_

It was just a short letter but Trish felt a tear dropped from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. She turned around to see Randy still quiet behind them. She approached him and handed him the letter. Randy hesitantly took it. When he finally read the letter, he was still quiet.

"Randy, I just to let you know that Stacy really regretted that she made that bet and she tried to call it off. Because she realized that she loves you very much." Trish told him and patted his shoulder. Randy felt the words on the letter as if she herself said it to his face. Tears started to form in his eyes but he was holding it back. He made a mistake driving her away. Now he realized that whatever she had done to him, he was ready to forgive just to have Stacy by his side. That's how important and precious Stacy is to him.

Then Eric Bischoff came in through the doors, still clutching Stacy's resignation letter. He was looking weary than usual. Randy sprinted up to him and shook his shoulders.

"Where's Stacy? Where is she?" he asked him. Eric who was taken by surprise didn't answer right away.

"Mr. Orton, I'm ordering you to let go of me or I'll fire you" He ordered.

"I don't care! Where is she?" he repeated.

"Maybe she's on her way to the airport right now. When we talked at a café she already have her bags with her." He answered when he realized that Randy serious.

"Shit!" Randy exclaimed and ran to his car and drove real fast towards the airport. Fortunately, it wasn't traffic so he was able to get to the airport in record time.

"Stacy! Stacy!" he yelled, looking around for Stacy. And he started to run towards a familiar frame who was already boarding the plane but the guards stopped him before he could get past the sliding door.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not allowed to pass this gate." One of the guards said.

"Let me through! I need to talk to Stacy! Please, let me through!" he pleaded.

"I'm really sorry sir." The guard repeated. Randy pretended to turn back. When the guards didn't pay any more attention to him, he sprinted towards the now taking off plane.

"Stacy!" he yelled again and again. But Stacy would not hear his cries. "Stacy!" he was running side by side with the plane. But there was nothing he could do as the plane finally took off towards Baltimore.

Randy was left kneeling on the concrete while saying Stacy's name again and again.

Stacy, who's in the plane, was crying. She's leaving him and leaving the business. It would only remind her of Randy. And they would still each other. And she can't bear seeing him being angry at her. She was sniffing and wiping her tears with the back of her hand and tried to forget Randy.

please leave a review. thanks guys!


	8. chap 8

hey guys! thanks for your reviews! here's chap 8 for this story! read and review!

It was already two years after Stacy had left the WWE. She really misses her job as a diva. Her friends from the WWE would sometimes visit her in Baltimore. And everytime they do come, she would silently pray that Randy would be with them. She was hoping for the last two years that Randy has already accepted her apology. She now owns a café in Baltimore. It's doing really great. She decided to put up the café after she had left the WWE. She felt happy about the things going on. But somehow she feels not complete with out the one person she has only loved. Randy. She would stare into space thinking about him. She would imagine Randy walking up to her and giving her a hug or something. Imagining that he has already accepted her apology.

That day, she kept fiddling her butterfly necklace and biting her lower lip. She's nervous. Stacy was really nervous for a reason. Raw would be in Baltimore that night for a show. Trish and Amy had called her at home to tell her the great news. They had invited Stacy to watch them. Trish and Amy's on screen feud had somehow ended and this time, it was Trish and Candice Michelle fighting for the Women's Championship belt. Randy had regain his World Heavyweight title and he's now become not only as the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history but also the ninth time World Heavyweight Champion. So much things happen in two years!

"Stace! You wouldn't believe this!" Trish said to Stacy on her phone that morning.

"Slow down! What's all this about Trish?" she asked, a little bit excited of what Trish is going to tell her.

"We'll be in Baltimore tonight!" she squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, I know Trish. I still watch Raw for some reason." She sighed, thinking of Randy.

"You're going to be there right? And watch me beat Candice Michelle right?" Trish made her promise like a kid.

"I don't know Trish. I have so much to do in the café today. I'm really busy." She lied, she really doesn't want to go, it will only mean seeing Randy again. She still hasn't found the courage to walk up to him and show her face.

"Oh c'mon Stace! It's not like everyday Raw comes to Baltimore you know!" Trish told her.

"I think so. Maybe I'll be right there." She lied, hoping that Trish would believe her and hang up.

"Great! Amy and I are going to pick you up, six thirty okay? We can't see you right now. As much as we like to have some shopping with you Amy and I flew late for tonight. Eric's already giving us some talking for not being on time." Trish told her. She knows Stacy too well and she wasn't going to let Stacy get away this time.

"O-Okay." she just said. Knowing Trish, who'd always make sure of everything.

"Great! See you! Bye!" Trish said happily and hung up.

Stacy called her assistant and told her, she's going to take the afternoon off. Given the fact that she's seeing the whole roster again, not to mention Randy, gives her the need to calm her nerves.

"Maybe he has already found the right girl for her." She said to herself.

Stacy remembered Raw last week perfectly when she watched the television.

_She saw JR and King in the commentator's table chatting as Randy and Batista's team went against La Resistance for the World Tag Team Championship._

_"JR, we're going to Baltimore next week!" King exclaimed._

_"Yeah I know King. I hope we'll see Stacy Keibler there. Since, it's her hometown." JR replied._

_"I'm dying to know if she's going to be there to watch Raw!" King answered excitedly._

_"I'm wondering what Randy Orton's expression will be. Remembering what happened to them two years ago." JR said._

_Stacy closed her eyes and cursed. Why do they have to bring that topic up? But she continued to watch the program as Randy and Batista won the match._

She snapped back to reality when her assistant came in and knocked the door, when she noticed that her boss is staring into space once again. Stacy looked up and saw her assistant standing on the doorway. She motioned for her to come in.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need you to sign this up ma'am it's for the budget for this month's expenses. I was thinking that before you take the afternoon off, you should be able to sign this." Her assistant explained.

"Is that all, Beth?" she asked and signed the papers after reviewing it quickly.

"Yes ma'am. And good luck for tonight." Her assistant told her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Beth." She replied gratefully.

She stepped out the café at one in the afternoon and went to the mall for a quick shopping for tonight. She was looking for new clothes. She was disappointed to see her clothes in the closet are usually formal ones, for her business meetings and everything. She needs to look for clothes like the one she wears to Raw two years ago.

She spotted and bought a cream tube dress with lace details that just reached above her knees. It wasn't as short as the ones she wore years ago though. She matched it up with a black corduroy jacket. She wore beige open toed stilettos that have some gold details. She wore silver drop earrings and her butterfly necklace. And to complete her wardrobe, she grabbed her beige purse. She tied her hair into a simple ponytail and has some curls in the end. She splashed on her Tommy Hilfiger True Star perfume. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to be okay! It's just one night! Nothing's going to happen." she assured herself for the hundredth time that evening when she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her purse and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Trish and Amy.

"Wow! You look great Stace!" Trish said when they saw her.

"Thanks! You both look great too!" she complimented them. Trish was wearing brown capris and white fitting top. And she was wearing stilettos too. So she looked casually beautiful but has a touch of elegance. Amy, on the other hand was wearing black fitting top and her cargo pants. She looks tough but really pretty indeed.

"Thank you!" they both said and smiled to her.

"Let's go?" Trish took her hand.

"Yeah." She replied and let out a big breath.

"You okay?" Amy asked while walking.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Stacy answered nervously. Trish and Amy exchange glances. They both know the reason she was acting that way.

please leave a review! thanks! till next chap! ciao!


	9. chap 9

hi guys! so that's why randy gave stacy an RKO! nways, this story may end soon. i don't really feel like continuing this anymore. but i'll try to put an ending rather than abandoning it without an ending.

Trish and Amy just took the cab to get to Stacy's house so they took Stacy's silver metallic Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. She saw Amy and Trish's jaw dropped when they saw it.

"Surprised? I think it's your first time to ride on this kind of baby." She told them cockily, trying to ease her nervousness.

"Still, Miss Cocky Keibler then?" Amy joked while Stacy laughed out loud.

"Now that's the Stacy we knew!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah right! Just get in." Stacy said and got on the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah!" Amy shouted.

They reached the arena after fifteen minutes. It wasn't a long ride, so they reached the arena pretty early. She went with Trish and Amy to the Women's locker room. The divas greeted her warmly when they saw her enter the locker room.

"Stacy!" the girls squealed in unison.

"Hi girls! How are you all doing?" she asked them.

"You know the usual. On screen feuds here and there. We're still pretty okay though. Still surviving from the beatings from each other." Candice Michelle answered, looking at Trish.

"Yeah. Trying to bear the problems of being a WWE diva." Christy replied while combing her long red hair.

"We really miss you Stace! It's just not the same without you." Victoria said, while drying her wet hair. She just came out of the shower. She immediately got out when she heard Stacy's voice.

"How's life for you Stace?" Molly asked.

"Well, not the usual I guess. I run my own café now. It's going pretty good." She answered casually.

"Don't you have any plans in coming back to WWE?" Candice Michelle asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know." she looked at the floor. She doesn't really want to think about that.

"Have you seen Randy already?" the bubbly red head, Christy asked and received a sharp glare from the other divas. Stacy just remained silent.

"Umm. Girls, we're going to catering alright? We have something to talk about. See you later." Amy said, saving Stacy's butt.

When they reached outside,

"Thanks, Ames." She said sincerely.

"No biggy. We just noticed you're not ready for that conversation." Amy replied.

"Are you really that nervous for tonight Stace?" Trish eyed her curiously.

"Me? Nervous? No way!" she answered immediately.

"She's nervous." Amy said a matter-of-factly and continued to look at her.

"Girls!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. You're not nervous!" Trish answered playfully.

They were still talking on their way to the cafeteria when they met up with some wrestlers along the way. Some of the wrestlers they first met along the way were Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho.

"Stacy!" Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy exclaimed.

"Matt! Chris! How are you doing?" she asked running towards Jericho and giving him a big friendly hug and Matt kissed her cheek in a friendly way. They had always been friends ever since she entered the WWE.

"I'm doing okay. You haven't changed a bit Stacy. How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, life's doing great. So Chrissy, what are you up to lately?" Stacy engaged him in a conversation while Trish and Amy are talking to Matt who is beside Chris Jericho.

"Well, nothing interesting really. Still same old me. The king of bling bling! But I have stopped betting for a Canadian dollar long ago. What about you? You already stopped haven't you?" he answered in a good-natured way and looking at Trish's direction, who smiled back at him.

"Oh Chrissy! I'm running my café now, I don't do immature things anymore." She answered, giggling.

"Glad to hear that. Hey listen, Matt and I have a match against Hassan and Gene Snitsky. We'd better go and warm up as much as we want to chat with you." He said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Stace, Trish. Meet you up later babe." Matt told Amy.

"Okay, see you later. And beat those assclowns okay?" Stacy shouted at their retreating backs.

"Don't worry we will." Chris Jericho yelled back.

The girls continued to make their way towards catering but were later stopped by Shelton and Chris Benoit.

"Hey Shelton! Hey Chris!" they greeted the guys.

"Oh! Stacy, Trish, Lita!" Chris Benoit acknowledged them.

"Hey girls. How y'all doing?" Shelton smiled.

"Pretty fine. A little change I guess." Stacy smiled back.

"You haven't changed Stacy. You still have the legs." Shelton told her.

"Well, that's one thing I really couldn't change." She sniggered.

"For sure. Where you girls heading?" Chris asked.

"Catering. Just get some water." Trish answered. "I'm answering this time, you're stealing the spotlight from the Women's Champion." Trish joked. Stacy just laughed.

"See you later guys!" Amy said and the three of them waved goodbye to Shelton Benjamin and Chris Benoit

They finally got to catering and took some water and sat down. Stacy was smiling widely even though she was still nervous. She already talked to some of the wrestlers and divas. She was just hoping that they wouldn't run into Randy Orton.

"Whew! Finally." Trish exclaimed as she finished drinking her bottle of water.

"You've got a lot of fans here tonight Stace." Amy said.

"Yeah." Stacy answered.

"They really missed you! Why don't you come back? I mean, I heard Eric still wants you back here in WWE." Amy told her.

"And I heard Randy Orton wants you back too." Trish whispered.

"Trish! I thought you said I'm not yet ready for that talk! I don't want to talk about it okay?" she answered exasperatedly.

"Stace, believe her. Remember the day you flew back here to Baltimore?" Amy asked her.

"Who would forget that? Why?" she answered.

"Randy followed you to the airport you know. He has totally forgiven you that day." Trish told her.

"Yeah right. And I'm queen of the world." Stacy answered sarcastically.

"Seriously Stace, he really did try to stop you." Amy added.

"If so, why didn't he follow me here in Baltimore?" she asked, wanting to cry.

"You should ask him that." Trish answered.

"Don't worry, I won't." She answered and finished her water. They chatted for a while when Rosey came in and approached them.

"Hello, citizen Stacy!" he greeted.

"Oh! Hi Rosey!" she smiled at him.

"Eric wants to see you in his office." He answered.

"Oh okay. Be right there. Thanks Rosey." She said and Rosey left.

She turned to her friends and said, "Well girls, I have to go to Eric's office. I'll be right back, I hope."

"We'll just wait for you here okay?" Amy told her.

"Okay!" she replied and trotted towards Eric's office.

She finally saw Eric's office and knocked a couple of times. She heard Eric's usual drawl.

"In a minute."

"Hi Eric, you wanted to see me?" Stacy smiled at the General Manager.

"Stacy! Great to see you. I need to talk to you about something." Eric said and opened the door wider and Stacy saw a familiar frame.

that's it for this chap! please leave a review. contructive criticisms are highly appreciated. thanks!


	10. chap 10

"JR!" Stacy exclaimed when she saw the commentator.

"Hello, Stacy! Pleasure to see you again." The beefy man greeted her.

"Same here JR. So Mr. Bischoff, what do you want to talk about?" she turned her head to the General Manager and saw him staring at her. She just smiled at him.

"Stacy, it seems like yesterday when you handed your resignation. It's been two years and you haven't changed a bit!" the older man told her after reminiscing on the old times.

"Yeah, two years. I changed a lot Eric. So what do you want to talk about?" she asked again.

"Well, I can't order you around anymore so I'm asking you then. I'm asking you to be in the commentator's table tonight in a certain match." Eric said.

"Is that all? Why of course!" she answered immediately.

"It would be an honor Stacy to have you there with me and King." JR joined in.

"Thank you Stacy. And remember what I told you two years ago?" Eric asked her.

"Which was? You said many things Eric." She answered confusedly.

"My offer still stands Stacy. If you want to come back here in WWE, I would gladly take you back." He answered.

"Oh, I don't know Eric." She answered slowly.

"Some events tonight might change your mind Stacy." JR told her.

"Yeah right. But I'll think about it Eric." She answered half-heartedly.

"Okay. That's settled then. You just wait for JR and King to call your name later okay?" Eric told her and got up his chair.

"I'll be there. If that's all, I have to go." Stacy said and ran out the room.

She got back to catering and caught up with Amy and Trish. They were now eating some donuts. She quickly sat down and took a piece.

"So what did Eric wanted to talk to you about?" Amy asked her.

"Well, he said he wants me to be in the commentator's table in some match tonight." She answered casually.

"Oh okay." Trish just said while exchanging some looks with Amy behind Stacy's back. They just realized that maybe it's Randy's match tonight against Shelton Benjamin.

Meanwhile, let's take a look to what's going on with Randy.

Randy decided to come late to Raw. He was a bit excited to see Stacy again. But the rest of him is just plain nervous. He's not really ready to see her after two years. He really did wanted to follow Stacy here in Baltimore but he was scared for no reason at all. He's just confused if will he be making the right decision. He once heard someone said, _"If you have second thoughts then don't do it." _And he was really having second thoughts. But his love for her never lessened in those two years! Randy haven't stopped thinking about her before he sleeps at night. He's wondering if she still cares for him. He was curious if Stacy waited for him in Baltimore. Did she ever wish that he would forgive her? Well, Stacy doesn't have to worry about a thing for that matter. He has absolutely forgiven her on that very day she left.

Randy sighed and slowly made his way to the arena. Wishing that he wouldn't bump into someone. Everyone in the WWE knows about what happened between them in the past. And he's just grateful that no one has brought that topic up. Maybe they do but when he is not around. He finally reached into his private locker room. He saw Shelton and Chris Benoit heading somewhere, they waved at him and he waved back. So far, so good. Nobody has spoken to him yet. That last thing he wants to talk about is how he feels of seeing Stacy again. Randy dropped his bag into the couch and turned the TV on. He'd better get ready since his match is nearly there, he's in tonight's main event. But he arrived late, in the middle of the show so he got a short time for warm ups.

"So, Miss Keibler, how does it feel to be back here in WWE?" Todd Grisham interviewed Stacy in the television which made Randy's head jerk up immediately.

"Well, it's okay I guess. I'm just here for a visit Todd. It's not like I'm back into wrestling again." She smiled and her even, white teeth showed.

"I noticed that everyone has already talked to you this evening. They seemed really happy in seeing you here." Todd commented.

"Yeah I guess they are. They've been asking me all night if I'm going back to wrestling. Which is really a tough decision." She answered truthfully.

"Everyone has talked to you since you arrived in the arena, except Randy Orton. What do you think your reaction will be if you see him tonight?" Todd said. Randy has been waiting for his name to pop up. He watched Stacy's expression grew tense. But like old times, she didn't lose her poise. She held her chin high like the question meant nothing to her.

"I haven't seen him in the arena tonight." She answered casually.

"But seeing Randy Orton tonight, does it make you feel nervous given the fact of what happened two years ago?" Todd asked further as the fans who were watching the interview in the big screen cheered idiotically.

"Well, no. I still see the wrestlers on TV because I watch raw at home. I mean what difference does it make in seeing him in person right?" she answered hurriedly. It was like she was armed with answers before the interview. Why do these people keep fussing about her and Randy?

"Thank you Miss Keibler for your time and enjoy your visit here in Raw." Todd said.

"Your always welcome Todd." She smiled and waved goodbye as she headed to the direction of the ring.

Randy was still watching the TV and he quickly got up and started to stretch his muscles when a member of the staff knocked on his door to inform him that his match is next. He slowly went out his locker room as the crew members eyed him curiously.

_"Eric's up to something." _He thought to himself. Randy just continued walking to the black curtain when she saw Stacy's familiar frame. She still had the same physique. She had never changed, her legs still declares a statement. He studied her for a while when Stacy turned her head to his direction and saw him.

* * *

lol! i guess i fooled ya'll. well, please don't hate me for this! omg! poor randy! he lost to taker! and we might not be able to see him for a few weeks? i heard his going to undergo a shoulder surgery. but yay! john won at WM21! way to go John! and batista did great! hunter's gonna go nuts for losing the belt again! trish did great too! love her again! so please, leave a review, okay, and i'll update real soon if i get reviews. also, thanks for the reviews on the last chaps! i really appreciate it.

btw, **Reema, **what's your e-add? i didn't get it and how was wrestlemania?


	11. chap 11

thanks for the reviews guys! i really appreciated it. please keep them coming! thanks!

It was the first time in two years they had laid their eyes on one another, in person that is. Stacy still thought that Randy has the greatest body she has seen in her whole life. His handsome face is still the same. But does he still feel something for her? They were still looking at each other when Stacy's music hit the arena. Stacy slowly turned her head on the other direction and made her way. Leaving Randy gawking at her back.

"And let's welcome, Baltimore's very own, Stacy Keibler!" JR exclaimed as the fans cheered loudly.

"Wow JR! She still has the legs!"

"Well nobody's gonna change that! Come here Stacy." JR said.

"Hi guys! How you doing?" Stacy asked as she put her headset.

"Great Stacy! It's so great to see you again!" King said.

"Thank you King."

"Stacy Keibler will be joining us here in the commentator's table tonight." JR announced to the fans who where cheering loudly.

"Let's go on with tonight's main event! One half of the new tag team champions and the World Heavyweight Champion is going to defend his World Heavyweight title from Shelton tonight." King announced once again as Lillian Garcia got on the ring. Stacy had just had the slightest idea who's match she's going to be watching that night. She just remained calm and didn't remove her picture perfect smile.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Making his way to the ring, the challenger weighing 230 lbs., from Orangeburg, South Carolina, Shelton Benjamin!" Lillian said as Shelton's music blared throughout the arena. When Shelton got on the ring, Lillian continued to announce,

"Now making his way to the ring, one half of the World Tag Team champions, the World Heavyweight Champion, weighing 260 lbs. From St. Louis Missouri. The legend killer, Randy Orton!" Lillian finished as Mercy Drive's Burn in the Light music hit the speakers.

Randy got out the ramp and strike his greatness pose and turned his head to see Stacy looking at him from the commentator's table. He wants to give her a smile but he was afraid if Stacy will return her smile. Not knowing that Stacy also wanted to give him an encouraging smile, and have the same reason for not doing so.

The match started and Randy gained the upper hand quickly. He pushed Shelton towards the turnbuckles and succeeded. He started giving him lefts and rights but Shelton return the favor. They got back at the center of the ring. Shelton tried to hit the T Bone suplex but instead got a clothesline from Randy. Randy then bounced from the ropes and dropkicked Shelton square on the face. Randy put the side headlock on Shelton but the latter reached the bottom rope before he could tap out. Randy let go and pulled Shelton to his feet. Shelton executed a swinging neckbreaker to Randy. He tried to pin him but Randy kicked out at the two count. Randy got up and snapped suplex Shelton. But Shelton has a great fighting spirit. He would always kick out at the count of two. Randy tried to Irish whipped Shelton but Shelton reversed and Randy hit the turnbuckles with his back instead. Shelton grabbed Randy and scored for a modified DDT. But Randy got up and gave him an inverted backbreaker. The match grew really intense for twenty minutes. Both tiring each other. Nobody wants to lose. Shelton was getting up really slowly as Randy was regaining his strength while Stacy was looking with full concern on her beautiful face from the commentator's table. Randy was now giving Shelton huge chops. But Shelton saw the opportunity to hit Randy with a snap suplex. Randy felt a pain on his back. He just ignored it and got up. He wasn't going to lose when Stacy is watching! Shelton was also lying in his back sharing the pain of hitting the suplex. Randy took every ounce of strength to get up. He hold on the ropes for support and positioned himself for an RKO. When Shelton finally got up, Randy hit him with an RKO. Shelton's face met the mat and Randy got down for the count. The referee finished counting 123 and Shelton lay there barely moving. Lillian happily announced the winner of the title match and still World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton. The referee raised Randy's hand as the fans cheered for him, he looked at Stacy full in the eyes, as if to say, that win is for you!

"There you go! Randy Orton still the world heavyweight champion! I told you JR, Randy Orton's going to retain the title!" King said.

"Looks like he's looking at you Stacy." JR replied, turning his head to the lady.

"And I guess she's looking at him too!" King exclaimed.

"Will there be a second chance for these two?" King asked to no one in particular.

"We'll just have to wait and see King. We'll just have to wait and see." JR answered as Raw ended.

well nothin much happened in this chapter. i'm really sorry bout that. sorry if i disappointed you with this chap. the two didn't get to talk! please wait for the next chap! for the meantime, please leave a review! hehehe.thanks a bunch!

**Reema, **can't continue d story. sorry. that would be tough, since i'm trying to keep my stories running too. but i'm happy to give suggestions though.


	12. chap 12

hi guys! thanks to all those who reviewed the past chaps! here's the last chap for this fic! please read nd review! thanks!

It was the following morning after Raw. Stacy is now back at her table in her office. She was thinking about the events that happened last night. She felt a tingling sensation run down her spine when she remembered the way Randy looked at her last night. She snapped out of her thoughts when Beth, her assistant came in.

"Oh hi Beth." She said.

"So had a great time last night?" she asked her while filing some folders on her table.

"Yeah. It was fun. I realized I really missed my old job." She replied. "So what do you need?"

"I was hoping that I could take the afternoon off, my boyfriend have some plans." Her assistant answered.

"Sure, have a great time." She said. She was hoping of having someone to share an afternoon off like Beth.

"I'll never find someone like Randy ever in my life again." She sighed when Beth finally got out of her office.

"It's really a bad thing I went there last night. Now I can't stop thinking about him." Stacy said to herself. She tried to distract herself by watching TV but all she could see is Randy.

"I'm going crazy!" she exclaimed. When suddenly the door opened and revealed the person she was thinking about.

"Thinking of me?" Randy asked. Stacy, who didn't expected his arrival, just stared at him absent mindedly and nodded.

"I thought so." He said and went closer to her.

"Oh my God! I'm dreaming! Will someone please wake up!" she yelled insanely while Randy just chuckled at her reaction. He continued to walk towards her.

"How are you doing? We haven't got a chance to talk last night." Now Randy was in front of her desk and he was inching his face to hers.

"Uh- Ummm." Stacy couldn't speak. She just stared at him, through his blue eyes. Then Randy closed the gap between them and locked their lips together for like eternity. And Stacy pulled away and looked at him in utter amazement.

"You're real? I'm not dreaming?" she asked.

"Of course I am." Randy grinned more widely.

"What are you doing here?" she said standing up.

"I want you back." Randy answered without hesitation.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"I want you back Stace." He repeated.

"Are you for real? Are you serious? Or are you just playing games with me?" she asked, wanting to cry.

"I'm serious Stace. It doesn't matter what you did. I just want you back because I love you!" Randy said and walks towards direction.

"You're just… You just want to get even with me!" she blurted out.

"Stacy! Do you love me or not?" Randy yelled.

"Of course I do!" Stacy yelled back.

"Do you want to be with me or not?" he yelled again.

"Of course I do!" Stacy yelled again.

"Then will you marry me?" Randy asked in the same loud voice.

"Of course I do!" she yelled without realizing what Randy just said. She put her hands to her mouth.

"Now wear this ring!" Randy yelled again and took Stacy's hand. And Stacy just obediently followed.

"What is this? Have you two gone deaf or what?" Trish asked.

"Your voices were heard from outside you know." Amy said.

"Sorry." They both answered.

"So you two are engaged now?" Trish asked.

"I guess so. It's not like I got any choice. I already said yes." Stacy replied in mock sadness.

"Oh c'mon Stace!" Randy said.

"Just joking Randy. I really wanna be with you for the rest of my life." Stacy replied and give her fiancé a kiss.

"Is it just me or their love story is quiet crazy?" Trish asked Amy looking at the readers.

"It's not just you, I think everyone thinks so." Amy told her, reminiscing on the events that happened from two years ago until just now that they witnessed Randy proposing to their best friend.

"Well I guess the world is really full of insane and crazy things!" Trish said, looking at Stacy and Randy who are still kissing each other.

**!the end!**

yeah, yeah! lame ending! lame-o! i'm really not in a mood to put a better ending for this fic. sorry if this chap is a disappointment. but please a review! thanks!


End file.
